Hals Findings
by Shaniahh
Summary: Hal falls back on a few people he knew in his old life, a sibling, and a close friend...very close friend.
1. Hals Findings

Cold Hearted, Lover.

**Chapter One**

Hals eyes widened, he tugged tighter on the leather straps, the sweat dripped down his temple as visions of his past rattled deep inside his head, 'This is the moment Hal, what you do now will change everything.', Hal hated replaying his memories, no matter how happy they were, because he slowly had to remind himself that the people in these memories were gone, never to be seen again. He Tightened his fists, no emotion interrupted his face and he concentrated deeply.

Alex Rent-a-ghosted In Hal jumped at the sudden noise of the door creaking. "You're a mess" She politely twinkled.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" He looked down "JUMPING UP AT ANY STUPID SITUATION, IM TRYING TO CONCERTRATE AND YOU KEEP INTERUPPTING ME YOU STUPID-." Hal Paused, he bit his lip so hard it bled the tiniest bit. "I'm so-so sorry Alex; I don't know what came over me." She slowly walked in holding in her anger, She patted his back, even if she said the tiniest thing she would burst out in a rage; so she didn't she Refused to, she sat and stared at his deep brownie green eyes not saying a word. The anger drifted from her every second she looked. "What, Is there something on my face." Hal looked confused.

"N- No…" Alex Glared, blush creeping up from her cheeks, apologetically looking down. Hal sighed, Alex Groaned "I'll make us some tea..." Hal nodded to confirm what she had said. Alex Rent-a- ghosted out of the room. All there was too look at was the walls and floors, the room full of cold utter tension.

**Chapter Two**

A young girl, her heart pounded from a distance there was two of them, but only in the eyes of Hal, he had gone out to try and find tom. Tom had gone out because the night before was the full moon. He remembered the two girls but forgot where he had known them, he could tell one of them was a vampire, and the other was a ghost. One of them was pale dark hair and lips stained red, she was weak, she hadn't drunk blood and he could tell, she was tall and mysterious. He couldn't stop looking at her, she took a deep look at him and then realising what he was doing, and he hid behind the wall. The Vampires friend was also mysterious she was a little shorter but healthier looking. Her hair was long and black, her eyes brown and she had something about her Hal knew. He looked at her in more detail a large slit across her neck. He remembered. The vampire Raced up to him and grabbed him by his neck "You IDIOT!" She screamed.

"What?" Hal Gasped for air.

"C'mon Hal…..DONT PLAY GAMES" She pushed him up the wall and got so close to his face he could see his own eyes reflecting into hers.

"I don't know you!" Hal Grasped her neck. She smiled laughing at what he was doing, and then she turned into her vampire form letting out a venomous viper like hiss, her coal black eyes blinked into rounded blue again.

"I wouldn't Play games Hal, I'm 100 years older than you." Her voice echoed as she showed her pearly white teeth.

"Look Shaniah not today!" Hal grunted, The ghost girl walked up to him and patted his leg, she looked about six years old kind of a creepy cute face, Hals face was red as Shaniah let him go he gasped clutching his neck, the girl looked up at him.

"How could you?" She twinkled "I've been on this planet 500 years trying to find my unfinished business! Because of you! You're the one who killed me! My own brother…. MY BLOOD…Killed me." Shaniah looked down at her like she was in pain.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OVER HERE!" Shaniah burst out in fright

"Why" The little girl paused and turned around, a light white door shone from an alley, like heaven itself a doorway away.

"That's why….." Her eyes filled with tears, she didn't blink because she knew that the tears would fall from her cheek, and Shaniah never wanted to show herself when she was upset. The young ghost girl walked up to the door slowly savouring the moment as it fell. Shaniah couldn't take it, she turned around and fell into Hals shoulder "I'm sorry…" she whispered into his shoulder. He patted her back two times feeling awkward at the touch and flinching at every tear he felt on his shoulder.

"Come with me…." The ghost girl said turning around as the door opened "I'm lost without you."

"I can't Yasmine…I Just can't." She lifted her head from Hals shoulder biting her lip; she turned around and stared into Yasmines eyes. "I would if I could…I really would." Hal didn't know what to do, he stood there looking at the door not saying a word asif he was in a traumatic state but in reality he was flashbacking on the time he killed.

"You're the best brother in the world." "HARRY!, HARRY PLEASE NO HARRY!" He flinched breathing heavily. When he came back to the real world the door was gone and Shaniah was on the floor in tears. Hal sat next to her he put his arm around her and laughed.

"You haven't changed…" He stared at her patting her back as she used her leather jacket sleeves to wipe away the tears on her face. She giggled.

"You had a nice tosh last time I saw you lord Harry" She smiled as he cringed.

"Don't call me that stupid name" he whispered she burst out laughing at him as he cringed even tighter. "What will you do now?" He looked at her as she looked down.

"I'm not sure; I don't have anywhere to go…" She covered her face breathing in heavily.

"Why don't you stay with me, and my friends?" Hal regretted what he said as soon as the finished his sentence. She was always trouble.

**Chapter three.**

Hal opened the door with is key as Shaniah trudged behind him. Tom was sitting on the sofa and called out "You all right Hal mate?" He chimed "Heard you went looking for me." Hal sat down and nodded as Shaniah stood in the door way leaning on the door frame. Alex rent-a-ghosted beside her and she didn't even flinch, she just looked at her and smirked.

"Ghost Teleporting, Yas- my friend used to do it, she used to try and scare me, Oh I'm Shaniah." Alex perked up.

"Me and Annie, she was a ghost I knew for a while, we called it 'Rent-A-Ghosting'." Alex Chuckled

"Scottish, eh?" Shaniah Giggled.

"Sure am, and proud." She laughed. Tom perked up at the sound of Shaniah's voice.

"Ello, Love." He paused and smiled "Tom." He said air-headedly.

"I'm Shaniah." She smiled as she shook his hand he had held out for a while.

"What are you anyways?" Alex chimed in.

"Vampire." Shaniah changed her facial expression to a more serious pout. Hal Flinched as she spoke.

"I guess you'll be living ere then eh?" Tom Glanced. Hal laughed.

"Welcome to the team" He smiled as Shaniah winked at him.


	2. Hals Hauntings

**Chapter four**

*Flashback* ^_^

Hal walked in, his feet echoing on the floor as Shaniah heard him trying to act like she didn't hear the convocation going on between him and his friend. Trying not to hear to screaming and pain the people were in, but to mealy act natural. "How are you my precious?" He wondered taking another sip of whine clearing out the blood from his throat, Shaniah turned around her hair black as coal holding back as she saw the blood dripping from his chin to chest, "You look ill, DRINK SOMETHING WOMAN!" He laughed, stroking her cheek and jerking his hand through her hair.

"You know how I feel about all this…" She tempered

"You can get as much blood as you like you're beautiful enough…" Hal smiled showing his fangs.

"Lying is not good for you." She jerk away as her went to hug her.

"I shall be back later my love; I'm going to get changed." He walked away holding his bloodied blazer and shirt. Shaniah sighed sitting down as Hals friend walked in, smiling with blood all over his chin. Shaniah flinched at his presence she just sighed as he sat beside her.

"You should join us sometime, it is fun." He chuckled.

"And why would I want to do that?" She sniggered. He moved in front of her grabbing her by her throat she struggled in his grasp she was too weak to fight it, he was strong. "Let me go!" she screamed he threw his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid woman, your meant to be more experienced your 100 years older than him and you've only drank blood from 50 people!" He shouted echoing the room.

"Why do _you_ care?" she moved away from his grip.

"I _don't_ care because you're the bait Hal turned vampire by mistake." He pushed her away as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't know that!" She cried. He slapped Shaniah as she fell to the floor, Hals friend not knowing Hal was walking down the hall.

"I SUGGEST YOU MOVE YOU IMBACIELE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU." Hal shouted from a distance helping Shaniah up as she fell into his chest crying.

"Tell me it's not true, Please Hal, I'm not your mistake am I?" Hal flinched kissing her head.

"No My love, Never."

**Chapter five**

Shaniah was in the kitchen talking to Alex, Hal walked in smiling. "How were your sleeps ladies?" The girls burst out laughing and Hal looked confused. "You didn't sleep did you?" they both nodded. "well." He said "I mean it's ok if Alex gets no shut eye but I mean Shaniah, you need to, to stay healthy because if you're not drinking blood you'll get weaker." She smirked and hugged him

"Thank you for caring." Hal didn't hesitate when she hugged him and Alex carried on making tea as Shaniah left the room when there was a knock at the door. It was tom and his new vampire friend; he was tall, Black hair about 20 Years old when he died and in vampire age about 50 years old. He had green eyes, and was very boring; he hadn't anything special about him.

"Invite me in he echoed." His voice was a dark and deathly as the constipated stare of him trying to look as if he was In some kind of movie or something threw over the mood. Tom walked in smiling at Shaniah as she gave a dirty look at his friend, she knew something not right about him and she wanted to find out what. Hal stood next to her glaring into her eyes.

"You OK Shaniah?" He looked at her face, it wouldn't move no emotion came through to her, She was thinking about her past (The Flashback) in a second she flashed back into normality everyone was gone except Hal, she heard minor chatting in the background as she looked up at him falling into his chest like she did in the past life and this made Hal remember. He held her tighter and he walked into the room Shaniah ran into the kitchen.

"Cuppa?" She shouted wiping away her tears; she didn't know why she was crying she just was. She was thinking about Yasmine and she couldn't stop. She walked in the room drinking her kiwi and strawberry tea and Hals black coffee, she passed it to him and sat beside Alex listening to this new dudes droning. And two hours later he left, none of them knew who he was and tom said he thought he was homeless. Later that night Hal and Shaniah stayed downstairs talking to each other about their life when they got separated by one of Hals friends, how he kidnapped her and ruined Hals life, causing him to lead to dogfights and then to Leo, so it turned out good I the end at least they met again.

"I missed you, you know." Hal said sitting next to her drinking another black coffee.

"I bet you forgot me?" She laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He said hugging her. At the touch she fell asleep. Light flickered as Hal jumped he thought it was tom, "Oh Stop tom." No answer. The TV turned on and now Hal was petrified. A child slowly singing filled the room.

"Hal oh Hal my loyal brother, Hal oh Hal you made me suffer, Shaniah Shaniah my loyal friend you helped me to my happy end…"

"Shaniah!" He shuck Shaniah repeatedly and she woke seeing Yasmine in the TV, rubbing her eyes and hiding under the pillow. She didn't speak just listened until Yasmine sang a sentence that made her POP.

"Hal oh Hal tonight you'll die, Shaniah my darling please don't cry…"

"NO!" Shaniah went back to her old ways and instead of talking commonly she spoke in and olden days type voice. "You shant! I is not right for me to see why you would put me in misery your friend.

The whole thing stopped and they sat there in darkness the light of the half-moon shone upon them as Shaniah went back to bed and Hal in his separate room.


End file.
